Una Foca ¿Exorcista?
by Racksha yami
Summary: XD el titulo lo dice todo, esto sera una locura más de su servidora jejejejeje denle una oportunidad y lean para que se diviertan un poco con esa foquita T:T onegaiiii! nn


_holas! XD pues yo con mi locura loca de loca... escribi esto tras ver una serie donde salia un foca XD no pude evitarlo jejejejeje sera una tonteria pero es con planes de diversion, al menos parte de ella XD cuiden de las focas... que casi nadie se acuerda de ella T.T si son tasn esponjosas XD bueno no, eso no pero asi se ven las focas grises jejejejejeje... U¬¬ ok, ok, si mis tornillos ya se aflojaron mas... ..._

_ojala y le sguste es corto pero... ojala y se diviertan con las locuras de esta foquita... me falto ponerle cosas pero... que mas da? XD ojojojojojo_

**Una Foca ¿Exorcista?**

La misión había salido como lo esperaban, aunque una pequeña cosa cambio en ese viaje, y este se encontraba en la maleta de Allen.

-¡por fin llegamos!- estirándose.

- menos mal… tengo hambre- dijo el albino.

- oye Allen… tu maleta se mueve.

- ¿eh?- viendo la maleta la cual se movió un poco.

- ¿Qué será?- acercando su mano.

- ¡no!- abrazando la maleta.

- ¿Qué pasa Allen?- confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

- n-nada- nervioso- vamos, Lenalee debe estar esperándonos- rio nervioso.

En el subterráneo, Lavi no perdía de vista la maleta junto a Allen, había algo ahí dentro que el pequeño exorcista no quería que viera. En la entrada, Lenalee los esperaba junto con Komui.

-bienvenidos chicos- dijo la china con una gran sonrisa.

- debió ser cansado estar 3 días en Suecia.

- la verdad fue divertido- sonriendo- un sujeto vendía focas, aunque no fuese nuestro trabajo ayudamos a detenerlo, así que las autoridades regresarían alas pequeñas focas a su lugar de origen.

- que bueno… me da gusto por esa focas.

- ahora entiendo porque cuando me llamaron se escuchaban focas- Unn

- ¿te pasa algo malo Allen-kun?- pregunto Lenalee acercándose al menor.

- Allen-kun deja tu maleta- dijo Komui tocándola- ya estás aquí, deja que los buscadores se la lleven.

- ¡no!- abrazando mas su maleta- lo siento Lenalee, Komui, Lavi tengo hambre… los veo luego- corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntaron los dos hermanos.

- no lo sé, desde que bajamos del tren esta así…- suspiro.

En su habitación, Tim salió del bolsillo de Allen y se poso sobre las almohadas de la cama, mientras el albino abría la maleta con cuidado.

-menos mal- sonrió- ¿Cómo estás? Debes tener hambre, te conseguiré algo.

En la biblioteca, Lavi y Lenalee platicaban sobre el comportamiento del menor.

-¿Qué apsara con Allen-kun? Me preocupa.

- algo tienen en esa maleta- dijo con seguridad- estoy seguro que es algo divertido.

- ¿Qué?

- Lenalee ayúdame a descubrir que guarda ahí.

- pero Lavi…

- por favor- con ojitos de borrego.

- está bien, solo porque picaste mi curiosidad.

- ¡bien! Comencemos con la operación "maleta de Allen".

En la cocina.

-ya veo- rio- así que por eso estabas tomando los pescados.

- lo siento, debí pedírselos primero.

- no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo- te los llevare a tu habitación, así no correrás peligro de que la descubran.

Allen había ido a la cocina para conseguir algunos pescados, pero Jerry lo cacho infraganti, así que tuvo que contarle lo que había pasado.

Unos días después, Lavi y Lenalee fueron a la habitación del albino, hacía tiempo que no salía de su habitación, solo lo hacía para ir comer o darse un baño y si salía de misión, dejaba con llave pero ese día se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

-¡oye!- grito el pequeño- no te lo comas…. Déjalo….- hablo como si hiciese un gran esfuerzo- devuélvemelo, moriré si le pasa algo.

- ¿de qué estará hablando?- pregunto Lavi.

- no lo sé… pero suena a que tiene problemas.

- eso no lo niego pero…- pegando mas su oído a la puerta.

- aaahhhh- se quejo Allen.

- ¡Allen!- gritaron los dos afuera de la habitación.

Allen entre abrió la puerta, tenia los cabellos desarreglados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-hola chicos- sonriendo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- rio nervioso.

- ¿estas bien Allen-kun?- preocupada.

- ¿eh? Si… no te preocupes….

- ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro? Parecía como si pelearas con alguien.

- No, para nada, solo estamos Tim y yo.

De la nada se escucho el llanto de una foca bebé.

-¿eso fue una foca?- pregunto Lenalee.

-…..- O.O

- Allen- viéndolo detenidamente.

- es que…- nervioso- Tim grabo a las focas de Suiza, y estamos viendo el video.

- ¿estás seguro?- tratando de entrar a la habitación.

- no puedes entrar- poniendo más fuerza en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- porque… porque…. Porque…. Porque no.

- vamos Moyashi-chan.

- no… no puede entrar…. ¡estoy desnudo! Iba a darme un baño… así que… no puedes entrar- solo se podía ver su cabeza, pues no abrió mucho la puerta.

La china enrojeció pro completo, mientras Lavi rio.

-¿y que con eso?

- no puedes entrar…- logro cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- ¡Allen abre esa puerta!

- ¡no!

- Lenalee ya se fue…- aseguro el conejito.

- aun así no abriré.

- está bien- suspiro resignado- ve y toma tu baño… nos vemos.

Allen suspiro pero no quito el seguro de la puerta, pues Lavi seguramente esperaba eso para poder entrar de sorpresa.

Hiso caso a lo que había dicho, tomaría un baño aunque al principio fuese mentira.

ese mismo día, antes de llegar a su habitación vio a Lenalee.

-hola Allen-kun- sonriendo.

- hola, ¿Qué pasa?- la china lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

- ¿eh? Bueno… la verdad… si y es importante- dijo seriamente.

-…- parpadeo varias veces.

- es que yo… tengo….- en ese momento llego Lavi.

- ¿Qué hacen?- pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Allen- Moyashi-chan ¿no estarás confesándole tu amor a Lenalee o sí?- dijo burlonamente.

- Lavi- llamo la china.

- ¿Qué?

- no era eso- dijo el albino- pero ya que estas aquí… les diré a ambos.

Los tres fueron a la habitación del albino pero…

-¿Qué pasa Allen-kun?

- no está- buscando debajo de la cama- ¡no está!- abriendo su armario- ¡no está!

- ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Lavi.

- no está Lavi….- con ojitos llorosos.

- ¿Qué no está?

- la cría de foca….

Los dos mayores se quedaron callados, ¿acaso había dicho cría de foca? Cuando regresaron del shock. (Allen habia pelado con la foquita, cuando los dos chicos fuerona su habitación y no los dejo pasar la primera vez XD)

-¿Por qué demonios trajiste una foca Allen?

- lo siento…

- te meterás en problemas.

- es que se veía tan triste en ese muelle… además sus padres ya habían sido vendidos… no podía dejarla sola… pobre "Alice"- T.T

- ¿Alice?- UO.O

- ¿le pusiste Alice a una foca?- Un.ñ

- si- sonriendo de nuevo- a ella le gusto ese nombre.

- lo importante es encontrarla…- dijo la china- no vaya a ser que alguien la vea y si ese alguien es Kanda…- un silencio los rodeo, seguido de que sus caras reflejaron el pánico.

Buscaron en todo lugar, la sección científica donde habain pasado varios destrozos (lease la foquita tuvo que ver), la oficina de Komui, con Jerry quien le daba de comer, en la sala de entrenamiento, incluso fueron al bosque pero no encontraron nada.

-¿Cómo pudo salir? Si siempre dejabas tu habitación con llave- dijo Lavi.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- ¬¬

- no es que hayamos tratado de entrar- rio nervioso.

- ya te delataste Lavi- dijo la china.

Siguieron buscando por toda la orden, pero nada. En uno de los tantos pasillos vieron a dos buscadores con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué paso? Yu los amenazo ¿verdad?

- no- temblando de miedo.

- ¿entonces?

- una cosa blanca flotaba por ahí- señalando el pasillo siguiente.

- ese pasillo- inicio la china.

- es donde….- siguió Lavi.

- está la habitación de Kanda- termino Allen.

Los tres entraron en pánico de nuevo, seguramente había sido Alice, con alguna camisa de Allen, pues según el albino, la pequeña foca se dormía entras su ropa, especialmente las camisas y su saco de exorcista, por lo que muchas veces olía a pescado y debía lavar la ropa más seguido, cosa que extrañaba a los demás, era verdad que era un joven muy limpio pero eso ya era una exageración.

-pobre Alice… si Bakanda la ve…

- la hará sopa de foca- dijo Lavi.

Allen se fue a un rincón a plantar setas.

-Lavi no digas esas cosas- dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- lo siento, pero Yu es capaz.

Después de eso, siguieron en busca del "fantasma foca", cuando dieron vuelta al pasillo vieron la camisa de Allen moviéndose sola, aunque si miraban bien, una aletita salía de esta, dejando claro que era la pequeña foca, sonrieron pero, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dándole paso libre a la foquita.

-está perdida- dijo Lavi- pobre foquita- T.T- dramatizo.

-un momento- hablo Allen- ¿Qué hacia Komui en la habitación de Kanda?

- seguramente trajo a Mugen- dijo Lenalee- la última misión de Kanda fue un poco dura, Mugen se desgasto, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano.

- menos mal, ¿pero dónde está Yu?

- seguramente entrenando.

Komui cerró la puerta y se fue, como alma que lleva el viento, tal vez había hecho algo malo o vio algo que nunca debió ver.

-bien, entremos a la habitación de Yu.

- pero ¿y si llega? Aprecio mi vida- dijo Allen.

- vamos Moyashi-chan como si no se pelearan a cada momento.

- pero invadir su privacidad es muy diferente.

- dejen de hablar- dijo Lenalee- vamos antes de que…- vio al japonés acercándose.

- demonios…- los tres se escondieron.

Kanda entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, los tres chicos se acercaron y no escuchaban nada, la foquita debía estar escondida en algún lado donde Kanda no la podía ver.

El primero en tocar fue Lavi, pero solo recibió un golpe que casi lo dejo inconsciente, bueno, trato de entrar como si nada a la habitación, después Lenalee.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con molestia.

- bueno, quería saber si mi hermano ya te trajo a Mugen.

- si- secamente.

- bueno… Kanda.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿puedo pasar un momento?

- olvídalo.

- ¿Por qué no? Antes me dejabas.

- no pienso soportar a tu estúpido hermano- cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Ahora era el turno de Allen, la paciencia del japonés estaba por llegar al límite, ese día todo el mundo se concentraba en molestarlo, primero el nuevo novato, luego Marie, después Tiedoll, el conejo y la china, estaba a punto de escribir su informe sobre la misión que tuvo cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿Qué jodidos quieres?- abriendo la puerta de mala gana.

- ¿tan temprano y de mal humor?

- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

- me llamo Allen, Bakand….- viendo como Alice salía de debajo de la cama del japonés.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡escóndete!- la foquita se escondió de nuevo.

- se te zafo el ultimo tornillo que tenias ¿verdad?

- ¿eh?- viendo al japonés- ¡no! Es que…

- lárgate, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Moyashi.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta Allen puso un pie, impidiéndole cerrar la puerta.

-Moyashi lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer y me molesta tu presencia.

- solo déjame pasar un momento.

- no.

- por favor.

- no.

- Bakanda déjame pasar.

- la letra de "NO", no llega a tu diminuto cerebro de haba.

- por lo menos tengo uno.

- ¿Qué dijiste maldito Moyashi?

- que yo si pienso, no como otros.

A lo lejos.

-creo que Allen se olvido de lo que fue a hacer.

- sí.

De algún modo Allen pudo entrar a la habitación de Kanda, suspiro se acerco a la cama del japonés.

-¿Qué quieres?

- es solo que…

La foquita aplaudió.

-¿Qué?- viendo con extrañeza a Allen.

- que… me agradas- dio un aplauso, aunque se sintió estúpido haciendo eso.

-…..- mirada asesina por parte de Kanda.

La foquita aplaudió de nuevo, pero esta vez salió de debajo de la cama y fue con Kanda.

-Alice….

- vaya regresaste…- viendo a la foca.

- ¿Qué?- O.O?

La foquita aplaudió, Kanda saco un pescado y Alice salto para tomarlo.

-¿ya sabias de Alice?

- ¿Alice?

- ¿eh?- se sonrojo levemente- no importa, ¿desde cuándo sabes de ella?

- hace una semana.

- ¿Qué?- Allen vio una pequeña tina con agua, seguramente Alice se quedaba con Kanda cuando no estaba él- no sabía que te gustan las focas.

- no me gustan- mirando a otro lado.

- claro- dijo con sarcasmo.

Estaba claro que Kanda le deba atención igual o más que el mismo Allen, a la pequeña foca.

Afuera Lavi y Lenalee esperaban a que Allen saliera pero no lo hacía.

-¿y si Yu los mato?

- no creo que sea capaz.

- pero hablamos de Yu, Lenalee.

- tienes razón.

La forma en que Kanda había conocido a Alice era un poco extraña, una mañana fue a las aguas termales que Komui "amablemente" (léase todo el mundo lo obligo) instalo, noto una cosa blanca moviéndose en el agua pero no le dio importancia hasta que vio lo que era, la linda foca lo miro y aplaudió mojándolo por completo.

Unos buscadores entraron pero "el fantasma" hiso que salieran corriendo, dejando solo al japonés como a él le gustaba estar mientras tomaba un abaño, desde ese entonces la foquita era alimentada por Kanda, era divertido ver como esos idiotas salían corriendo al ver al supuesto fantasma de las aguas termales.

No podían tener para siempre a Alice, así que Allen y los demás fueron a iberia donde había una misión y aprovecharon para regresarla a su lugar de nacimiento, donde encontró a mas de su especie, parecía más feliz estando con mas focas.

Antes de irse Alice movía una de sus aletitas en señal de adiós, y varias más le siguieron.

**~FIN~**

_¿que tal? XD quien lo diria, una pequeña foca hiso que nuestro Bakanda fuera amble... aunque la usaba para asustar a las personas XD_

_lo se fue tonto subir la histira T.T (se va a plantar mangos a su rincon)_

_¿reviews? (ojitos de perro regalado) foquita-chan agradecera su apoyo nn_

_nos vemos en mi siguiente locura!_

_sayooooooooooo! (huye junto con foquita-chan, para regresarla al mar y ella huir de la ciudad)_


End file.
